


The Dancing Knight

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Birthday, Canon Compliant, M/M, mlm author, stahl week, stahl week 2021, stahlweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: Stahl and Robin have been invited to attend Emmeryn’s Birthday Ball. What does Stahl have planned for him and his boyfriend at such a fancy event?
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sort | Stahl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Dancing Knight

It was a cold winter night as Stahl and Robin rode their trusty steeds. Oscar and Salem galloped through the streets passing by homes where families celebrated the Winter Festivals. Returning to Ylisstol seemed like a dream. Snow started to fall as they rode towards the palace. After all, it was Emmeryn’s Birthday Ball today.

Entrusting Oscar and Salem to the stable boy, they made their way to the guest chambers. Stahl was amazed by the traditional winter decorations draped all over the castle interior. 

“I’ve been here before during the Winter Festival and Lady Emmeryn’s birthday but this seems even grander than that!” Stahl contemplated when they entered their room. 

“I suppose Chrom wants to go all out to celebrate Emmeryn. Its her first birthday since the war ended.” Robin began to undress taking off his thick purple winter coat. 

The door opened behind them without any notice; not giving time either of the men to cover themselves. 

“Robin? Stahl? I brought your - Oh gods!” Chrom blushed like a tomato trying desperately to cover his face. 

“Chrom? It's alright, we just took our coats off.” Robin took the two outfits from Chrom’s hands. “It isn’t like the time you walked in on me bathing.”

“Don’t remind me. Once Lissa found out, she wouldn’t stop teasing me.”

Stahl chuckled, “We always knew we were in good hands following the orders of you two.”

Chrom shook Stahl’s hand and went in for a hug. “Thank you, Stahl. Since I took over the Sheperds, you were always there to help. I am overjoyed that you are here with us.”

Stahl scratched the back of his head, causing his cowlick to bounce. “That is high praise for an average guy like me.” Stahl looked at Robin who began to put on his purple clothing. 

“Honestly, I think an average guy like me got the kingdom’s highest treasure.”

Arm in arm and dressed to the nines, Stahl and Robin made their way to the ballroom. Both men gathered at the center and danced as the waltz began. Stahl led the way for Robin to turn and spin, finally holding him in his arms. 

Once the waltz ended, a lone trumpet hailed the entrance of the lady of the hour. With Lissa and Chrom next to her, Emmeryn walked down the steps towards the ballroom. Thunderous applause accompanied them on their way down. 

Lissa and Emmeryn wore matching green and yellow dresses and Chrom wore his blue and white coat over his black outfit. When the music played again, all three siblings slowly began inviting their guests to dance with them.

Stahl was surprised to see Emmeryn approach him. 

“Your Grace, you honor me so. Perhaps there is a more fitting dance partner?”

“You, Stahl.. You are more than good enough.”

Stahl turned to Robin to see he was already asked to dance by Lissa. Waving at his boyfriend, Stahl bowed before Emmeryn and took her hand. 

Leading the way, Stahl noticed Emmeryn’s movements were slow but graceful. He made sure not to overextend her and kept a slower pace. 

“Stahl, thank you. Frederick, he.. told me how young you were… when you joined Chrom.”

“I should be the one thanking him, your Grace. I needed money to help my family and I wanted to be useful to Ylisse.”

“I was too young.. when I became Exalt. Now, I enjoy life.. little by little. Enjoy your life, Stahl. With him.. I know you will be happy.”

Stahl blushed and smiled as the dance ended. 

“Go to him. He.. will want to see you.”

Stahl made his way through the crowd and grabbed Robin’s hand. 

“You danced great! Lissa really did put you through the ringer!”

“Yeah, I guess I am lucky I had a good dancing teacher!”

“About that, I think I have one more dance I have yet to teach. Want to go outside for some fresh air?”

“Sure! I’ll follow you anywhere, Stahl.”

The two men quietly exited the main party, finding themselves alone next to a now frozen fountain depicting Caeda, Heart of Talys. The snow had stopped falling, but a small blanket of snow covered all. Stahl sat down and patted the seat next to him. 

“Robin, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“I guess it isn’t about a new dance.”

“No, sorry, I just couldn’t think of something smart to get you here.”

“It’s alright, Stahl. I never get tired of your scatterbrained ideas.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk about. I have another one of those. These past few months have been the best of my life. I didn’t know what I wanted to do after the war, but I now know that I want to be by your side. I love you, Robin. I never want to take my eyes off of you. That’s why I got you this ring. It would be my greatest honor if you would marry me.”

Robin clasped his hands on Stahl’s, taking the ring and placed on his finger. 

“I do, Stahl. I do!”

The men began to kiss as fresh snow fell marking the beginning of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my second entry of Stahl Week! I mixed the vintage and royal and tradition with this fic! I also really want more of Emmeryn healing and being happy with her siblings.


End file.
